Cinder Falls, A Little Harder, For Ruby Rose
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Sequel to my previous story Cinder Falls...For Ruby Rose! Years, later Ruby and Cinder decide to begin a new chapter of their story together... [For Ethan V!]


**This is for Ethan V! A much-deserved sequel to what ended up being one of my most popular RWBY fics ever: Cinder Falls...For Ruby Rose! It was fun to come back and re-read that fic a little so I could put a sequel together. I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Just remember this was written during like... volume 3 or 4 times. So the things that happen in this story aren't linked very closely with current canon events. As such, some characters are present or not present, even opposed to their canon status.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Cinder Falls, A Little Harder, For Ruby Rose

Over the years, the young huntsmen and huntresses of Remnant have gone on one adventure after another in order to protect their kingdoms. More often than not, they found themselves working alongside students from other schools in their training and in real combat, which allowed for strengthening bonds across borders.

But more importantly, for Ruby Rose and Cinder Fall, it meant they got to see one another almost as often as they pleased.

Their groups were able to team up and fight together many, many times over the years, with all of them looking out for one another, battling Grimm and criminals and whatever else the world threw at them. They would train together, tackle missions together, and then spend a day of recuperation together.

Even when they got older and progressively had to take on more work and more missions, Ruby and Cinder always found time for each other.

They would return to the places they'd gone on their very first dates, as well as explore new places. Sometimes, they would spend their date days cuddled up in bed, watching movies and recuperating. But as long as they were together, it didn't matter what they were doing.

Seasons passed, and as the years went by, the two girls and their respective friends and teammates gradually worked their way up the ranks in their schools, becoming well-respected and well-known model huntresses.

And before they knew it, graduation was upon them, and it was soon time to turn the page on a brand new chapter…

* * *

Ruby had planned it months in advance. She'd consulted with Yang for weeks on end in secrecy before even letting the information leak to Weiss and Blake, and had only told Neo, Emerald, and Mercury once they'd sworn to keep their lips zipped.

She'd saved up enough money from her side missions' earnings for a ring.

They'd all nearly screamed upon hearing the news, but Ruby had quickly hushed them. She'd then spent months consulting with all six of them, playing with ideas about how and when to pop the question.

There was a variety of options. Weiss, Blake, and Emerald suggested she do something quiet and personal, perhaps on a date when the two of them were alone. But Yang and Neo suggested she do it somewhere where tons of people could see.

And then there was Mercury who just shrugged and suggested to put the ring in Cinder's morning coffee mug and 'let her figure it out if she didn't swallow it,' a comment which immediately got him a jab in the gut from Emerald.

Ruby had deliberated for a while longer, knowing in advance she'd need as much time to come to a decision as possible.

In the end, she went for a mix of everyone's suggestions, minus Mercury's.

On the evening of their anniversary, Ruby took Cinder out on a fancy-ish date to the very first restaurant they'd ever gone to together. They wore dresses and curled their hair, and of course Cinder wore the necklace Ruby had made for her a few years back; she never took it off.

Ruby had ordered her usual milkshake, which still didn't really fit the vibes of the rather distinguished establishment, and they'd enjoyed a wonderful supper together.

And then, just as they'd been about to leave, Ruby had enacted her flawless plan. She'd pretended to trip on her own two feet (okay, well, maybe it'd started as pretending and then she'd _actually_ fallen because of her high heels, but anyway-) and as Cinder had made a move to help her up, Ruby had made _her_ move. She'd pulled the ring out of her dress pocket and stayed down on one knee, then babbled out a string of romantic lines all in one breath:

"I've had a really, really, _really_ super fun time dating you and getting to know you better and it's been super awesome and fun over all these years getting to fight alongside you and study together and watch movies together and go on dates and stuff and I've learned so much about you and I just know that I really, _really_ love you a whole super-duper lot so Cinder Fall _willyoupleasemarryme_-?!"

And of course, Cinder had gasped in shock as everyone in the entire restaurant had turned their eyes upon her, eager and excited for an answer.

And of course, she'd been silent for a moment to take it all in as her heart fluttered in so much joy.

And of course, she'd lifted Ruby to her feet and murmured a heartfelt "Yes," before kissing her for all to see.

And of course, their friends and teammates had been hiding out nearby, and the entire restaurant had erupted in tearful applause.

And of course Ruby had bawled and blubbered in unspeakable happiness, picked her new fiancee up clean off her feet, and spun her around in a twirl of rose petals.

And, of course, their friends and family had begun making wedding arrangements right away…

Which brings us to the present…

. . .

It's a warm spring day in Haven, a day where the sun isn't too weak nor too strong, but just bright and warm enough to feel like the nicest day ever. The flowers are just beginning to bud, and there's a delightful buzz in the air.

Ruby and Cinder had decided to have their wedding in Haven, back in Cinder's birthplace. Thanks to Weiss, and many of her connections, they'd managed to secure a wonderful venue not far from the orphanage where Cinder had grown up. That orphanage had since been remodeled and re-staffed thanks to Salem, now providing the best and highest care possible for all of the children who passed through its doors.

Much of the wedding planning had been left to Weiss and Yang, who still had a fabulous track record of setting up for Beacon's Ball some time ago, though in the end Weiss had ended up doing most of the work, because Yang would often break down sobbing at the thought of her baby sister getting married.

Now, all of their hard work and planning has come to fruition.

The brides have yet to be seen by most people, as everyone mingles and chats throughout the venue, catching up and reminiscing about old times. The brides' best friends and teammates have naturally convened together after greeting all of the guests, all six of them dressed up their very best for this momentous occasion.

Even Mercury had slapped on a suit after Emerald had threatened him enough. Now, she's babysitting him to make sure he doesn't screw anything up or break anything.

"Seriously," she groans. "_You're_ more stressful than planning this entire thing was! Would you stop plodding around like an intoxicated buffalo? You nearly knocked over the punch bowl!"

"Hey," he shrugs. "It's not _my_ fault it's so crowded in here. The brides-to-be are just so popular, we got half of Remnant at this thing."

"Either way, you're not allowed to move anymore." Emerald grabs him by the scruff and yanks him down into a chair. "Sit."

"Geez, Em, you're such a stickler. I can't believe you didn't let me help out with this at all. You wouldn't even let me be the flower boy."

"Shut it. If _you'd _been a part of any of this planning, this place would probably just have one big bowl of candy with a sticky note that said "take one" on it."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. Can we do that for _our_ wedding, Em?"

Emerald promptly crushes his foot with her heel.

"Not on your life, moron."

Next to them, Neo is partially engaged in their conversation, and partially focused on trying to keep Yang from bursting into tears. When she sees Blake and Weiss have her covered for a moment, Neo leans over to her old teammates and signs to them.

_Besides, Ruby chose a much cuter and much more skilled flower boy_.

Mercury pouts, but Emerald laughs.

"You got that right."

Neo nods, then directs her full attention back to her distraught blonde girlfriend. Blake and Weiss are desperately trying to keep Yang from messing up her hair and dress, because little sparks and embers keep emitting from her.

"Yang, please calm down!" Weiss begs her. "You're going to start a small fire, at this rate."

"Heh…" Yang looks up, her face a tear-stained wreck, but she can't resist an opportunity for a joke. "You would know about burning stuff down, huh Weiss? Remember that time at initiation-"

"Yang Xiao Long, don't you _dare_ bring that up now-!"

"Okay, okay," Blake says, putting a soothing hand on each of their shoulders. "Let's all just take a deep breath please?" She gives Weiss a sweet little peck on the cheek, which has the heiress cooling off in seconds.

"Right. Sorry."

"She's right though, Yang," Blake tells her old partner. "You're going to ruin your makeup and clothes even before the ceremony begins."

Yang's lips wobble and her eyes start to water all over again.

"I know… I just… _gosh_…" She sniffles, and Neo takes her cue and moves in to hold her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Yang cracks a smile and wraps her arm around her girlfriend. "I just can't believe it… my baby sister's… getting _married_... even before me… She's so grown-up now, oh my god-"

"Yang-"

"Please-"

As Blake and Weiss try to soothe her with words, Neo uses her own little tricks to help Yang get ahold of herself. She holds Yang's hand in one of hers, then uses the index finger of her other hand to begin writing words into the back of Yang's palm, whispering sweet nothings into her skin:

_It's all right. You did an amazing job, Yang. You know Ruby is so proud to call you her big sister. Probably as proud as you are to call her your younger sister, if that's possible. You've helped make what's going to be quite possibly the best day of Ruby's life. You're amazing._

Neo kisses her, then wraps both arms around Yang's shoulders. Yang sobs a little more before hugging her back.

"You're… you're right…" she sighs. "Thanks, Neo…" Neo kisses her hair. Yang eases back after a moment, now smiling again. "And don't worry. I promise we'll have an awesome wedding soon, too." She gives a wink, and Neo's heart backflips. She feels her face turning pink, and Yang laughs before hugging her again.

With her a bit calmer now, they can all relax a little bit, at least for the moment. The lively chatter, music, and festivities continue throughout the venue.

But down the long white hallways, behind one of many closed doors, Ruby Rose is doing her very very best to keep her cool.

Her wedding dress isn't the traditional white most people would expect. Rather, it's red, with a short train and veil, not the most formal thing ever, but it's exactly what she'd wanted. She hasn't seen Cinder all day since this morning, and she just knows she's going to lose it when she finally does.

"Oh man, oh man, oooooh my god I'm… I'm getting married today, I-I'm getting _married_…?!" She still can't believe it, even though she's already this far into it. She'd gone over the routine a million times in her head already, and even a few times at rehearsals, but she's just so scared she's going to end up forgetting some part of it.

She doesn't really have any vows memorized, but she has all of them remembered in her heart. But she's more worried about tripping on her way up to the altar or something like that.

Being alone back here in her prep room isn't helping either, even though she'd been the one to send her friends and brides' maids away for some time to collect herself.

She feels like she's going to go insane with all of her constant pacing, leaving rose petals behind until just about the whole room is littered with them. She paces some more now, mumbling over and over to herself, but also trying not to work up a sweat.

As she goes, she spots a familiar little figure in the corner of the room. She'd left it on the couch with some of her other belongings, figuring it had helped her through so many other lonely and stressful times that it would work wonders today with her pre-wedding jitters.

Ruby stops her nervous pacing and now walks slowly over to the little black panther plushie. It's gotten a little bit ruffled over the years, lost a fake whisker or two, but overall it's just the same. She cradles it to her chest for a long moment, then kisses its nose.

"Give me strength…"

She wonders if Cinder is just as nervous a wreck right now. Knowing her, she probably _is_ freaking out as well, but is doing a much better job at concealing it.

Ruby's lips curl into a giggle at the thought of her fiancee being as much of a blushing mess as she is right now.

"We're in this together. Even if we mess something up, it's still going to be the best day of our lives." She looks down at the panther and smiles, having a feeling that Cinder is holding onto her wolf plushie right now as well…

A knock comes on Ruby's door and she squeaks, nearly dropping her panther. She scrambles to catch it before stammering an answer.

"C-Come in-? I-I think. Uh-"

"Ruby...?" Yang's voice calls out, thick with emotion. "It's time."

Ruby's heart backflips and her whole body buzzes with eager anxiety. She takes a deep breath before putting down her panther just as the door opens. Yang enters with their father, both of them dressed up formally and both already with tears in their eyes. They gasp and start crying at the sight of her.

"Oh, Ruby…" Yang whimpers, both hands flying to her mouth. Tai is already wiping his arms across his eyes.

"You… You look beautiful, honey. A-Absolutely stunning. Shucks, Dad's gonna need a minute-"

Ruby gets teary at the sight of them too. Seeing them coming to take her down the aisle now is what really sets the reality in for her. Ruby runs to them quickly, jumping up and softly throwing her arms around them.

"Yang… Dad… I'm so… excited! I'm so scared! Oh geez…"

Her family laughs and hug her back.

"Sounds about right," Tai chuckles. "That's exactly how I felt on both my wedding days. Nearly got cold feet." He pats Ruby's back softly and picks her up a bit. Tears roll down his cheeks as he looks down at her. Ruby can see so much in his eyes; his pride of being her dad, his regret that Summer couldn't be here, his joy and excitement and love for her. Ruby loops both her arms around him and squeezes as hard as she can. He sobs and laughs. "You're gonna be amazing, rose bud. This is gonna be the best day of your life."

"It already is," Ruby smiles. "Thanks, Dad."

He holds her for a moment longer, until Yang impatiently clears her throat.

"Okay, Dad, quit hogging her!"

"Sorry! I can't help it!" Tai finally lets Ruby down, and almost immediately, Yang is there to scoop her up and pull her in tightly.

"Holy crap, Ruby… Who the heck said you could grow up this quickly…?"

"Heehee, that's your fault, Yang," Ruby says. "Since you and Dad did such a good job raising me."

"Ruby… crap I'm already crying- Your big sis is totally pathetic-"

"No way, Yang! You're the coolest sister ever!"

"Hah… don't tell Weiss and Winter you said that."

And in spite of all the eustress they've both been under, the crack at a little joke makes both girls burst into laughter. Tai smiles and pats a hand on each of their backs.

Eventually, Yang lets Ruby go. Ruby feels little tears dribbling down her face and she sniffles.

"Aw crap… I'm gonna ruin my outfit and stuff…"

"You're fine, Rubes." Yang slings an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Hey. You know I'm so, super, ridiculously proud of you, right?"

Ruby grins. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Yang." Ruby hugs her again and kisses her cheek. She then does the same thing for her dad.

At last, the three of them take up their positions with Ruby in the middle, and her sister and father on each arm. They head out the doors and down toward the main venue. Ruby can already hear the music playing, and she's grateful for Yang and her dad holding her up, or else she knows she would've dropped into a puddle.

They pause at the closed doors of the main hall, waiting for a signaled cue. Ruby is given a bouquet of red roses to hold, and she clutches them stiffly to her chest. She takes a deep, deep breath-

And then the doors open.

It seems like half of Remnant is looking back at her, dozens and dozens of smiling, tearstained faces.

Everyone is there. Everyone. Her old teachers and classmates, people she'd worked with in the field and met on missions, people she'd helped in her younger years or just last week.

As Yang and Tai begin leading her down the aisle, Ruby looks down to notice her flower boy. A basket full of petals strapped to Zwei's back did the trick as he waddled down the aisle, stopping occasionally to shake himself and scatter the flowers. Ruby hears squeals and squeaks at him, and then awed gasps at her.

People stand from their seats to see her as she passes by, and Ruby tries to meet eyes with every single one of them. She sees her Uncle Qrow in a tux, which is strange enough to make her giggle. She sees Jaune and Ren wearing them as well, and Nora, Pyrrha, and Penny in short poofy dresses, all clapping and smiling. She sees Port and Oobleck and Glynda and Ozpin, Coco and Velvet and everyone else she'd been with at Beacon years ago.

As her family walks her forward with Zwei in the lead, and Yang and Tai at her sides, Ruby's eyes begin to sting with fresh tears. Everyone else is holding back tears of their own as she passes them by.

She sees Emerald and Mercury and Neo now, the three of them somehow managing to be the most composed people left in the room. They all grin and give her thumbs-ups. Ruby smiles back.

She only pauses at the front row of seats, where Weiss and Blake are already beside themselves with emotion. They both brush past Yang and Tai to hug Ruby for a moment.

"You dolt," Weiss whimpers. "You look beautiful. Please don't trip on your own two feet."

"I won't!" Ruby gives her old partner a squeeze. "You look really pretty too, Weiss."

"Quiet. This isn't about me, you dunce! It's _your_ wedding day!"

"I know, I know!" Ruby laughs. Weiss tries to glare back at her, but her eyes are too watery to be mad. The heiress sobs again.

"Ruby… I can hardly believe it… I know the two of you are going to be so happy together…"

Ruby feels another surge of emotion swell up in her chest. She eases free from Yang and Tai and throws both arms around Weiss now.

"Thanks, Weiss! Thanks for everything! For being such a good friend and partner, and for helping plan all of this… Really, I can't thank you enough."

"Dolt," she whispers, voice shaking. "You've already thanked me enough." Weiss eases away from her now and gives a wobbly smile. "Now go live the happiest moment of your life."

Ruby nods and wipes her eyes.

"I will!"

She turns to Blake next and hugs her too. Blake holds out the longest of the team before she starts crying.

"Ruby… you and Cinder are going to be such a lovely, powerful couple. Congratulations."

Ruby giggles. "Thanks, Blake. You and Weiss are gonna be a pretty and powerful couple too! And Yang and Neo, and everyone else!" She catches Neo's eye in the spots behind Blake. Neo signs '_one day,'_ and rolls her eyes playfully while looking at Yang.

Ruby steps away from Blake and back to her sister. Yang is already bawling again.

"Seriously… how did my baby sister get ahead and get married before any of us did? We've gotta take notes, you guys." Weiss and Blake smile and agree. They each take one of Ruby's hands and give a squeeze before stepping back and letting her go.

Ruby takes her place between her sister and her father again, and then proceeds to the altar alone.

She's so wobbly she feels like she really might trip, but by some miracle she doesn't. She makes her way up the steps to where a familiar priest is waiting; Ironwood had gotten certified not too long ago and had been eager to take the job for Ruby's wedding. She smiles a weepy smile up at him, and he nods.

Everyone in the room cries and claps. Zwei gives another shake and causes a tiny explosion of flower petals, which causes everyone to laugh.

It puts Ruby at ease, just a little tiny bit as she stands at the altar, gazing around the room full of people who love and support her. Only one person is missing now.

It's several minutes later when the bustling chatter of the crowds begins to die down again. The tune in the music shifts, and the doors open wide on the other side of the room. Ruby looks up sharply, tears already brimming-

She looks absolutely beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning. A lot of other words Ruby can't think of right now.

Cinder is like a crimson angel, dressed in the same color as Ruby, only a few shades deeper. Her dress is long and slim and flowing, with a train that follows for several yards. The materials hug her taller figure comfortably, sleeves cut at charming angles to reveal her collar, where a familiar necklace is on display as always. Her hair is slightly curled and pulled over one shoulder, amber eyes shadowed with makeup, lips and nails red. And she's holding a matching bouquet of red roses.

Ruby has been doing her best this whole time to keep ahold of herself. But at the sight of Cinder - her _bride_ \- she finally loses it. She brings her hands to her face and begins sobbing at the altar as Cinder begins her advance down the aisle. Salem is at her side, her tears quiet and proud.

Cinder may very well be the only one who has yet to cry, but Ruby can tell she's getting close.

She strides slowly down the aisle as people on either side clap and cry out. Emerald, Mercury, and Neo have started sobbing freely too. Cinder looks to the three of them with a smile and pauses there for a moment. Mercury is blubbering, constantly wiping his nose across his sleeves.

"Ya… Ya look great, boss. Killer."

"Stunning," Emerald blurts out. "You look stunning, chief."

_Nothing less than perfect for our leader_.

Cinder dips her head to each of them.

"Thank you, all of you, for all you've done… I know I never would have gotten to where I stand now without you. If the three of you hadn't given me that push to go talk to Ruby all those years ago-"

"You still would've found her," Emerald says. "Just maybe not as quickly."

Cinder smiles. "Indeed." She lifts her arms and hugs Emerald for a long moment. "You've always been by my side, Emerald. Since the very beginning."

Emerald chuckles and sniffles.

"And I'll be here till the end, ma'am."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Cinder pats her head and kisses her cheek. She then motions Mercury over, and he struggles not to get snot on her dress.

"Go get her, boss."

"Yes."

At last she turns to Neo, who wordlessly runs over to hug her. Cinder hugs her in turn, running both hands through her hair. "I'm sure it will be your turn next," she murmurs. Neo smiles and blinks her tears away.

When Cinder has finished with her old teammates, she hugs and kisses Salem for a long moment.

"Thank you…" she murmurs. "For everything."

Salem chuckles softly.

"Dear, I should be thanking you. This is the only thing a woman like me ever wants to see; the children she'd raised growing up to be the happiest they've ever been." Salem cups her face gently and kisses her cheek. "Now go. Be happy. I'll be here."

Cinder nods, and the first tears finally begin to fall.

She turns and ascends the steps, and for the first time now she lifts her gaze to behold her bride-to-be.

Her eyes meet with Ruby's, and for a split second they both freeze.

And then they're both crying, even before Ironwood has begun speaking to gather everyone's attention.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today…"

Cinder cries quietly, trying to get her breath under control as she gazes up at Ruby in her matching red wedding dress.

Ruby, on the other hand, is all but blubbering, full waterworks pouring down her cheeks. But she's smiling in between it all, and Cinder smiles too.

As Ironwood reads, the two young brides can't stop admiring one another, hearts beating a thousand miles a minute as the reality settles in.

It feels like a dream. Because maybe it is. But it's a dream come true.

Their stomachs are churning and their legs are shaking and their arms are trembling around their bouquets of red roses. It seems like an eternity of wonderfully torturous waiting until Ironwood asks for their vows. Ruby perks up and shakes herself off, flinging tears as she does so.

"Oh! I-I'll go first! I- guh… s-sorry. Oh my god…" The crowd chuckles and cries and silently cheers her on. Ruby's eyes are locked on Cinder. She sucks in a deep breath and tries again. "C-Cinder… I can't even… _begin_ to say how super-duper happy I am that I met you all those years ago at the Vytal Festival… It really feels like yesterday. A-And we've gone on so many adventures together… we've had so much fun a-and they were the best years of my life and I can't even _believe_-"

"Ruby, dear," Cinder says gently. "Breathe."

"Huh? O-Oh yeah." Ruby inhales again, the continues. "I-I can't even believe I'm standing here right now, w-with you. That we're standing here a-about to get… married-" she squeaks the word. "I-I just, I'm so so happy and grateful and I love you sososososo much and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together forever and I know it sounds all cheesy and lame but I really mean it! I love you, Cinder!"

And for whatever reason, Cinder blushes at the confession - even though they're at their _wedding_, and quite literally everyone in the room knows they're very much in love.

Ruby wipes her eyes repeatedly on her shoulders as tears drip onto the roses. A small applause rises up, and then it's Cinder's turn.

She cradles her bouquet in the crook of her elbow against her side and reaches out her hands. Ruby sniffles, blinks, then quickly mimics the pose, reaching out to all but grab onto her hands. Cinder chuckles.

"Ruby… I never knew this kind of love before I met you. I never thought I would have the need or desire to know it. But now that I've met you, and now that I love you so much… I wouldn't trade it for the world…"

And finally, the last barrier falls, and Cinder's tears begin to flow freely. She cries, more than she'd ever cried before, almost as much as Ruby cries. Ruby whimpers happily and gives her hands a squeeze of encouragement. Cinder hiccups and stumbles through the rest.

"I… I cannot wait to spend the rest of my days with you, Ruby Rose…"

More cheers. More applause. More tears.

Most people have given up on wiping their eyes for now and are simply waiting until they've cried themselves dry. Their friends and family in the front rows are all clinging to one another and using up boxes of tissues.

Ironwood speaks a few more words as Ruby and Cinder try to get ahold of themselves.

And then it's already time for the rings.

Zwei brings them, equipped now with a little pillow strapped to his back in place of the flower basket. He hops up the steps one at a time and waddles over to Ironwood, who crouches down to give him a pat. He then picks the rings up from where they'd been tied, and presents them to the two brides. He speaks, and everyone falls silent.

"Do you, Ruby Rose, take-"

"Yes! I do!"

"Just a moment, little miss."

"Oh, s-sorry…"

He chuckles, then continues:

"Do you, Ruby Rose, take Cinder Fall to be your lawfully-wedded wife, to love her and to cherish her, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Ruby gives her answer again, never taking her eyes off of Cinder's.

"I do."

She picks up Cinder's left hand. She's shaking too, but not as much as Ruby is. She misses fitting the ring three times before she finally succeeds.

The band of the ring is made of the same obsidian as Cinder's necklace, and the diamond is a bright rose quartz. Cinder marvels at its beauty, holding Ruby's hands as firmly as she can as Ironwood addresses her next.

"And do you, Cinder Fall, take Ruby Rose to be your lawfully-wedded wife, to love her and to cherish her, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Cinder bores her eyes deeply into Ruby's gaze. There's so much love between them it's palpable.

"I do."

She turns Ruby's hand over and fits her with a matching ring. Ruby squeaks. Ironwood opens his arms wide.

"Then without further ado, Miss Ruby Fall-Rose and Miss Cinder Fall-Rose, you may kiss your bride."

Ruby and Cinder can't find their way to one another's lips quickly enough. They embrace, Ruby jumping up to kiss her as Cinder leans down, their lips colliding with unmatched excitement and joy. Their hearts race, hands shake, and all over they tremble as tears roll down their faces.

The room bursts into cheers and sobs, so loud and emotional it can probably be heard in other kingdoms. Rose petals cascade down all around the two newlyweds as they finally part, gazing lovingly at one another, teary and giddy.

Cinder wipes Ruby's tears for her with careful fingers.

"I love you, Ruby. So very dearly."

Ruby bumps her nose against Cinder's and nuzzles her with a giggle.

"I love you too, Cinder. So super-duper much."

They kiss once more, and for just a little while, all of Remnant is at peace.

And thus begins a brand new chapter of the yet-unwritten book, of Ruby and Cinder Fall-Rose.

* * *

**A/N: First time in a while I've written a wedding scene~ It was fun to revisit the idea of this story and get back into writing the characters as they were in this little AU, like Neo Em and Merc being good pure henchmen and stuff. And Pyrrha being alive.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the heartwarming conclusion for Ruby's and Cinder's story! Thanks again, Ethan!**

**Please review!**


End file.
